


Treehouse of Horror: Shrek Swamp Edition

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Simpsons
Genre: Ogres, Treehouse of Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: While on a vacation, Homer meets Shrek who discover something smelly on the island.





	Treehouse of Horror: Shrek Swamp Edition

Homer can't sleep.

But the food is good, so good. Yet he can't sleep. Putting on his robe, his wife whose name is Marge ask, "Homer? What's the matter, you can't sleep?" and Homer answered his wife's concern with, "But the food is good! I want to go outside." Marge sigh, her husband loved food so much yet they had been on wacky adventures.

* * *

Homer walk in the woods which is near a swamp, yet he heard rumors about an orge.

Orges are not real, they are just created to frighten small children into good behavior.


End file.
